Nancy MacKenzie
|nacimiento = 6 de diciembre de 1942 |lugar_nacimiento = Lima, Perú |nacionalidad = Peruana Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1971 aprox. |pais = México |estado = Activa Ocasionalmente |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = Ghostbusters 2 Dana Barrett Nancy McKenzie.ogg |demo2 = Keane-lopp.ogg |demo3 = Marge.ogg |demo4 = MuestraMamaGansaT6.ogg }}230px|Muestra de algunos de sus personajes en el doblaje. thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Nancy MacKenzie thumb|right|230 px thumb|right|230px|Nancy Mackenzie Como Vilma y Perla Rocaplata. Marge.png|Marge Simpson en Los Simpson (temps. 1-15), su personaje más emblemático. Sailor Galaxia3.png|Sailor Galaxia en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Keane.png|Srta. Keane en Las chicas superpoderosas, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Señorita Keane PPGZ.png|El mismo personaje en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Clarabella.jpg|La voz de Clarabella (1990-2016), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Cruella De Vil-0.png|Cruella de Vil (1997-2003), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fa_Li.png|Fa Li en Mulán y Mulán 2. Trinity-hacking-hd-crop-960x728.jpg|Trinity en Matrix y Matrix recargado. Los 13 fantasmas daphne blake.jpg|Daphne Blake en Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo. Alexis053_1.jpg|Alexis Carrington en Dinastía. Hart to hart-1f.jpg|Jennifer Hart en Los Hart investigadores. Catherine_Bach_-_Daisy_Duke2.jpg|Daisy Duke en la serie Los Dukes de Hazzard. Tumblr_m4rbr2vA3V1qba1koo1_500.png|Lisa Landry (1ª voz) en Hermana, hermana. Los años dorados-1d.jpg|Blance Deveraux en Los años dorados. Nanny_Muppets.png|Nanny en Los pequeños Muppets. Kanga.jpg|Cangu en Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh. Eugeal.png|Eugeal en Sailor Moon S. N-ge2HPq.jpeg|Winifred Sanderson en el doblaje original de Abracadabra. Fly-from-Babe.png|Fly en Babe: El puerquito valiente y Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad. Vilma Picapiedra.jpg|Vilma Picapiedra en el doblaje mexicano de Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles. 2258_00032.jpg|El mismo personaje en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas. 345978_full.jpg|Perla Rocaplata también en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas. Misery_Annie_Wilkes.png|Annie Wilkes en el redoblaje de Misery. Pretty-woman-1990-19-g.jpg|Vivian Ward en el doblaje original de Mujer bonita. Dian-Fossey.png|Dian Fossey en Gorilas en la niebla. 3700088407_35018ae491.jpg|Bessie en el doblaje original de La sangre que nos une. 1109-6840.gif|Evelyn Couch en Tomates verdes fritos. Shelley Snipes MFS.png|Shelley Snipes en Los Muppets en el espacio. 4533340 l1.jpg|Aggie Cromwell en Halloweentown y Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar. Percy Wetmore.gif|Jan Edgecomb en Milagros inesperados. A12269343_gal.jpg|Lady Hester Random en Té con Mussolini. 2404.gif|Viviane "Vivi" Abbott Walker en Divinos secretos. M15.jpg|M en 007: Otro día para morir. JATGP_Aunt_Spike.png|La malvada Tía Spike en Jim y el durazno gigante. Meg_GreeneTwister.gif|Meg Greene en Twister. F8df4152d5899f59908e0f762c57b0db.jpg|Duquesa Sofía en la trilogía de Sissi. Aeron BatallaR.gif|Aeron en La batalla de Riddick. Tumblr_mpm27lo2cP1rawb5do1_400.gif|Kathy Morningside en Miss Simpatía. Los cazafantasmas II - Dana Barrett.png|Dana Barrett en Los cazafantasmas II (doblaje original). Mrscaldwell.jpg|Sra. Caldwell en Juegos sexuales. P&P_Lady_Catherine.png|Lady Catherine en Orgullo y prejuicio. Wonder-woman-diana-super-friends-36.5.jpg|Mujer Maravilla (2ª voz) en Los Súper amigos (1980). Mother_Nature_Fanfiction.jpg|Madre Naturaleza en Los Pitufos. Miss_Finch.jpg|Srta. Finch en el redoblaje de Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave. Reina_Ratoina.png|Reina Ratonia en Policías y ratones. Ondina_El_caldero_magico.png|Ondina en El caldero mágico. Sra. Medlock EJS1994.png|Sra. Medlock en El jardín secreto (1994). Melissa Duck DDQ.png|Melissa en El Pato Lucas: Cazamonstruos. Mrs.Potts.jpg|Sra. Potts en Bob el constructor. NEW GANDRA DEE.jpg|Dandra Dee en Patoaventuras. TOTLL_Mrs._Featherby.png|Sra. Featherby en Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida. Ms. Banshee TSNAOC.png|Srta. Banshee en Gasparín (1996). Señorita Vavoom.png|Srta. Vavoom (1ª temp.) en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. Madre de helen edm.png|Madre de Helen (2ª voz) en El duende mágico. Wonka_-_1971-2k.jpg|Sra. Teeve en la 2ª versión de Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate. HYG_Maria.png|Maria, la madre en Hansel y Gretel. Lady Holiday TGMC.png|Lady Holiday en La gran aventura de los Muppets. FAA_Nora_Christie.png|Nora Christie en Un horizonte lejano. Madre SuperioraMiserables1998.gif|Madre Superiora en Los miserables. GilotMiserables1998.gif|Madame Gilot también en Los miserables. SA_Hna._Mary_Lazarus.png|Hermana Mary Lazarus en Cambio de hábito. El pájaro azul -1940-1e.jpg|La Luz (Helen Ericson) en El pájaro azul. Love Me Tender - 1956 - 1e.jpg|Kathy Reno en La mujer robada. Gould Seven.gif|Sra. Gould en Seven. Blue-mecha-ai-artificial-intelligence-8.04.jpg|Hada Azul en Inteligencia artificial. Abuela Ruthie.jpg|Abuela Ruthie Ray Stewart (2ª voz) en Hannah Montana. Mamagansa6.jpg|Mamá Gansa (Barbara Lowin) en Barney y sus amigos. TaylorWalsh.png|Teniente Taylor Wash en Guardianes de la bahía. Helen Norwood.png|Helen Norwood (2ª temp.) en Lost. Abuela de Pie Pequeño TLBT6.jpeg|Abuela de Pie Pequeño en La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio. Goldie O'Gilt 2.png|Glittering Goldie en Patoaventuras de 2017 (ep. 15). Madame Canardist.png|Madame Canardist en Enredados otra vez: La serie Anciana II - TIR.png|Anciana en Los Increíbles. Mujer en conferencia - TIR.png|Mujer en conferencia también en Los Increíbles. Bruja 1.png|Bruja #1 en El extraño mundo de Jack. Criatura bajo la cama.png|Criatura de bajo del mar también en El extraño mundo de Jack. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-2.jpg|Narradora en el redoblaje de La Cenicienta. BetteMidler.jpg|Voz recurrente de Bette Midler. Ellen Burstyn 2017.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ellen Burstyn. Nancy MacKenzie Seput (nacida el 6 de diciembre de 1942) es una actriz de doblaje, teatro, televisión , locutora radial y ex-bailarina de folklore peruana con más de 45 años de experiencia trabajando en México. Es reconocida por darle voz a Marge Simpson en el doblaje para Hispanoamérica de la serie animada Los Simpson hasta la 15ª temporada, y por ser la voz de Trinity en Matrix y Matrix recargado, Sailor Galaxia en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, la voz de Daphne Blake de la franquicia de Scooby-Doo para la serie Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo, entre muchos otras personajes. Durante 2013 y 2014, Nancy se mantuvo inactiva en el doblaje, pero a partir de 2015 vuelve a dicha actividad de forma ocasional. Biografía Inició su carrera como bailarina de folklore peruano en el grupo "Perú Canta y Baila", dirigido por Rosa Elvira Figueroa. A los 19 años empezó a trabajar en telenovelas, en la emisora Panamericana Televisión junto a Gloria Travesí. Así mismo, trabajó en teatro y radionovelas. Llegó a la Ciudad de México a los 22 años de edad ya que su esposo era mexicano. Al poco tiempo, participó en telenovelas del canal Telesistema Mexicano (hoy Televisa). A la vez hizo radionovelas, un poco de teatro, fotonovelas, locución para comerciales de TV y audiovisuales. Desde hace más de 40 años se dedica al doblaje al español de películas, dibujos animados, series de televisión y telenovelas brasileñas. Su papele más reconocido fue Marge Simpson para el doblaje hispanoamericano de la serie animada Los Simpson a quien dobló hasta la 15ª temporada, cuando fueron despedidos debido un conflicto entre la empresa Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales y el sindicato mexicano "Asociación Nacional de Actores"(ANDA). Su reemplazante para la voz de Marge fue Marina Huerta. Dijo una vez que cuando la llamaron para hacer Los Simpson pensó en rechazar el papel, mencionó: "Cuando observé el mono tan feo de la esposa de Homero Simpson rechacé la propuesta y dije con mi voz y esa cara no; sin embargo, mis compañeros me alentaron y me dijeron que probara un tiempo, y ahora soy parte de una gran familia, con la que me he llegado a encariñar", destacó. http://youtu.be/V2c31TxHs2A Filmografía Películas Bette Midler *Fantasía 2000 (1999) - Ella misma *Aquel viejo sentimiento (1997) - Lily Leonard *Abracadabra (1993) - Winifred Sanderson (doblaje original) *Dos rivales tras un canalla (1987) - Sandy Brozinsky *Un vagabundo con suerte (1986) - Barbara Whiteman Ellen Burstyn *El secreto de Adaline (2015) - Flemming *Divinos secretos (2002) - Viviane Joan "Vivi" Abbott Walker *El club de las niñeras (1995) - Emily Haberman *Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) - Emily Diane Keaton *Un despertar glorioso (2010) - Colleen Peck *Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) - Ellie Stoddard *La sangre que nos une (1996) - Bessie (doblaje original) *La buena madre (1988) - Anna Dunlop Judi Dench *Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Lady Catherine *La batalla de Riddick (2004) - Aeron *007: Otro día para morir (2002) - M *Atando cabos (2001) - Agnes Hamm (redoblaje) Debbie Reynolds *Connie y Carla (2004) - Ella misma *Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) - Aggie Cromwell *Halloweentown (1998) - Aggie Cromwell Kathy Bates *El misterio de la libélula (2002) - Sra. Belmont (Doblaje original) *Tomates verdes fritos (1991) - Evelyn Couch *Misery (1990) - Annie Wilkes (Redoblaje) Barbara Carrera *Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) - Fatima Blush *Condorman (1981) - Natalia *La isla del Dr. Moreau (1977) - María Dorothy McGuire *Verano mágico (1963) - Margaret Carey *La ciudadela de los Robinson (1960) - Mamá Robinson *Su más fiel amigo (1957) - Katie Coates Vilma Degischer *Sissi y su destino (1957) - Duquesa Sofía *Sissi emperatriz (1956) - Duquesa Sofía *Sissi (1955) - Duquesa Sofía Joan Rivers *Mostly Ghostly 2 (2014) - Abuela Doyle *Napoleón (1995) - Mamá Pingüino Mary Black *El culto siniestro (2006) - Hermana Oak *Florece la esperanza (2003) - Sra. Peterson Carrie-Anne Moss *Matrix recargado (2003) - Trinity *Matrix (1999) - Trinity Jane Alexander *El Aro (2002) - Dra. Grasnik *Fuga nocturna (1982) - Doris Strelzyk Pamela Reed *Prueba de vida (2000) - Janis Goldman *Junior (1994) - Angela Barbara Babcock *Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Barbara Corvin *Un horizonte lejano (1992) - Nora Christie Andie MacDowell *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Shelley Snipes *Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) - Dorothy Winters Miriam Margolyes *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Fly *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Fly Bo Derek *Tommy Boy (1995) - Beverly *10, la mujer perfecta (1979) - Jenny Hanley Mary Wickes *Cambio de hábito (1992) - Hermana Mary Lazarus *Napoleón y Samantha (1972) - Trabajadora de la oficina de empleos Sigourney Weaver *Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Dana Barrett (doblaje original) *Gorilas en la niebla (1988) - Dian Fossey Jill Ireland *Asesinato (1987) - Primera Dama Lara Royce Craig *Asesino a precio fijo (1972) - Prostituta Vera Miles *Psicosis II (1983) - Lila Loomis (redoblaje) *El indio y el soldado (1973) - Doris Yvette Mimieux *El abismo negro (1979) - Dra. Kate McCrae *Entre monos te veas (1967) - Maria Riserau Barbara Harris *Un viernes alocado (1976) - Ellen Andrews (doblaje original) *Trama macabra (1976) - Blanche Tyler Gena Rowlands *La llave maestra (2005) - Violet Devereaux *Mi querido intruso (1991) - Marilyn Bella Faith Prince *Mi papá es un héroe (1994) - Diana *Dave (1993) - Alice (doblaje original) Otros *Carolina (2011) - Abuela Millicent Mirabeau (Shirley MacLaine) *La pajareada (2011) - Edith Preissler (JoBeth Williams) *Una Navidad con Daniel el travieso (2007) - Mujer (Jane Gilchrist) *Sin reservas (2007) - Anna (Dearbhla Molloy) / Sra. Peterson (Celia Weston) *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Mujer en restaurante (Jan Devereaux) *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Aldeana (Anna Ferguson) *La intérprete (2005) - Davis (Lynne Deragon) *Las ex novias de mi novio (2004) - Mamá de Stacy (Sharon Lawrence) *La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) - Sra. Warren (Donna Mitchell) *Mis últimos días: las invasiones bárbaras (2003) - Madame Pelletier (Lise Roy) *The Cheetah Girls 2 (2003) - Sra. Reynosa (Sue Flack) *Amor a segunda vista (2002) - Helen Wade (Charlotte Maier) *Eterna juventud (2002) - Sra. Foster (Amy Irving) *La cosa más dulce (2002) - Mamá de Judy (Judith Chapman) *Nunca más (2002) - Sra. Hiller (Janet Carroll) *Tadpole (2002) - Dianne Lodder (Bebe Neuwirth) *Evolución (2001) - Carla (Michelle Wolff) *Miss Simpatía (2001) - Kathy Morningside (Candice Bergen) *¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) - Edwina (Siobhan Fallon) *Tres divas y un agente (2001) - Beryl Mason (Elizabeth Taylor) *Las estafadoras (2001) - Barbara (Anne Bancroft) (doblaje de Buena Vista y tercera versión) *Hombre de familia (2000) - Sra. Betty Peterson (Ruth Williamson) (2ª versión) *Cadena de favores (2000) - Grace (Angie Dickinson) *Los Dukes de Hazzard: Peligro en Hollywood (2000) - Daisy Duke (Catherine Bach) *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Vilma Rocaplata (Kristen Johnston) / Perla Rocaplata (Joan Collins) *Juegos sexuales (1999) - Sra. Cadlwell (Christine Baranski) *La última puerta (1999) - Liana Telfer (Lena Olin) *Mensaje de amor (1999) - Lina Paul (Illeana Douglas) *Té con Mussolini (1999) - Lady Hester Random (Maggie Smith) *Viaje al peligro (1999) - Sra. Hofflund (Gillian Barber) *El cazador (1998) - Lynn (Leslie Easterbrook) *El gran Simon (1998) - Abuela Wenteworth (Dana Ivey) *Los miserables (1998) - Madre Superiora (Kathleen Byron) / Madame Gilot (Janet Henfrey) *El Pico de Dante (1997) - Dr. Jane Fox (Lee Garlington) *Jornada del corazón (1997) - Janice Johnston (Cybill Shepherd) *Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal (1997) - Minerva (Irma P. Hall) *Poder absoluto (1997) - Valerie (Elaine Kagan) *Un hada muy especial (1997) - Rogers (Lynn Redgrave) *Jim y el durazno gigante (1996) - Tía Spike (Joanna Lumley) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Adivina (Linda Lutz) *Las aventuras de Pinocho (1996) - Leona (Geneviève Bujold) *Twister (1996) - Meg Greene (Lois Smith) *Un día muy especial (1996) - Melanie Parker (Michelle Pfeiffer) *Plegaria de una madre (1995) - Rosemary Holmstrom (Linda Hamilton) *Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) - Em Reed (Jean Simmons) *Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) - Sra. Gould (Julie Araskog) *Campamento Perdido (1994) - Nancy Prescott (Kate Mulgrew) *Corina, Corina (1994) - Jevina (Jenifer Lewis) *Don Juan DeMarco (1994) - Marilyn Mickler (Faye Dunaway) *La venganza de los nerds 4 (1994) - Elizabeth "Betty" Skolnick (Julia Montgomery) *Mujercitas (1994) - Hortencia (Michele Goodger) *¡Viven! (1993) - Eugenia Parrado (Jan D'Arcy) *Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (1993) - Mujer delgada (Frances Conroy) *Abraham (1993) - Sarah (Barbara Hershey) *El fugitivo (1993) - Voz de policía en la radio / Enfermera que atiende al Sr. Johnson *Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) - Mira (Linda Darlow) *Promesas rotas (1993) - Ella Sabin (Polly Draper) *Dave (1993) - Nina Totenberg / otros (doblaje original) *Asesinato entre amigas (1992) - Detective Patricia Staley (Loretta Swit) *Venganza (1992) (1992) - Betty Broderick (Meredith Baxter) *Mujer bonita (1990) - Vivian Ward (Julia Roberts) (doblaje original) *!Quiero que vuelva! (1990) - Katherine Slade (Valerie Haper) *Las ligas mayores (1989) - Rachel Phelps (Margaret Whitton) *Acción Jackson (1988) - Sydney Ash (Vanity) *La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) - Marielle Duchamp (Cathy Tyson) *Mystic Pizza (1988) - Polly Windsor (Ann Flood) (redoblaje) *Tucker: Un hombre y su sueño (1988) - Vera Tucker (Joan Allen) *Blanca Nieves (1987) - La Reina Buena, la madre de Blanca Nieves (Dorit Adi) *Hansel y Gretel (1987) - Maria (Emily Richard) *Luna de miel embrujada (1986) - Susan (Jo Ross) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Sra. Webber (Melinda O. Fee) *Escuela de genios (1985) - Sherry Nugil (Patti D'Arbanville) *Noticias escritas en sangre (1985) - Christine Connelly (Mariel Hemingway) *¿Quién cuidará de mis hijos? (1983) - Lucile Fray (Ann-Margret) *El resplandor (1980) - Doctora (Anne Jackson) (redoblaje) *Solo contra el mundo (1980) - Bettina Daley (Olivia Hamnett) *La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo (1979) - Martha Osten (Audrey Totter) *El enjambre (1978) - Anne MacGregor (Lee Grant) *Un viernes alocado (1976) - Srta. Lucille Gibbons (Brooke Mills) (redoblaje) *El perro fiscal (1976) - Betty Daniels (Suzanne Pleshette) *Autosecuestradores (1976) - Carolyn (Barbara Feldon) *El alimento de los dioses (1976) - Sra. Skinner (Ida Lupino) *El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) - Abuela Sarah (Paula Trueman) *El último testigo (1974) - Lee Carter (Paula Prentiss) *Oestelandia (1973) - Reina Medieval (Victoria Shaw) *La ira divina (1972) - Sra. de la Plata (Rita Hayworth) *Ranas (1972) - Mujer en automóvil (Carolyn Fitzsimmons) *El gran Jack (1971) - Martha McCandles (Maureen O'Hara) *Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Sra. Teevee (Nora Denney) (doblaje SISSA) *Barrabás, el perro ladrón (1969) - Kim Lawrence (Mary Ann Mobley) *Cupido motorizado (1968) - Carol Benett (Michele Lee) *Un gato del FBI (1965) - Ingrid Randall (Dorothy Provine) *El príncipe y el mendigo (1962) - Princesa Elizabeth (Katya Douglas) *El perro lanudo (1959) - Freeda Daniels (Jean Hagen) *Imitación de la vida (1959) - Annie Johnson (Juanita Moore) *La mujer robada (1956) - Cathy Reno (Debra Paget) *Un enviado del cielo (1947) - Julia Brougham (Loretta Young) *El pájaro azul (1940) - La Luz (Helen Ericson) Películas animadas Susanne Blakeslee *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños - Narradora *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos - Cruella de Vil *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Cruella de Vil *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Cruella de Vil April Winchell *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros - Clarabella (2006) *101 dálmatas de vacaciones - Cruella de Vil (1998) Freda Foh Shen *Mulán 2 - Fa Li (2004) *Mulán - Fa Li (1998) Otros *Ben-Hur, la película animada - Miriam (Tabitha St. Germain) (2003) *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos - Reina de Corazones (Nancy McKenzie) (2002) *Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable - Sra. Potts (2001) *La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio - Abuela de Pie Pequeño (1998) *Hormiguitaz - Mariquita (1998) *El jardín secreto - Sra. Medlock (Honor Blackman) (1994) *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia - Madre de Cody (1990) *Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida - Sra. Featherby (June Foray) (1990) *El Pato Lucas: Cazamonstruos - Melissa (B.J. Ward) (1988) *Policías y ratones - Reina Ratonia (1986) *Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave - Srta. Finch (1985) (redoblaje) *El caldero mágico - Orvina (1985) *Una ratoncita valiente - Sra. Fitzgibbons (1982) (doblaje original) *El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica - Voces adicionales *La Cenicienta - Narradora (1950) (redoblaje) Anime *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Sailor Galaxia *Las chicas superpoderosas Z - Srta. Keane *Sailor Moon S - Eugeal *La abejita Hutch - Narración *Sally, la brujita - Reina malvada (ep. 25) / Reina del invierno (ep. 49) *Kitaro - Anciana de los polvos / Abuela de Nagoja (ep. 22) *El duende mágico - Madre de Helen (2ª voz) *Cowboy Bebop - Hermana Clara Series animadas [[Elizabeth Taylor|'Elizabeth Taylor']] * Los Simpson - Ella misma * El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Mrs. Andrews Otros *Los Simpson - Marge Simpson (temps. 1-15) *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Clarabella *Los Dukes - Daisy Duke (Catherine Bach) (1983) *Las chicas superpoderosas - Srta. Keane (Jennifer Hale) (1999-2005) *Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo - Daphne Blake (1985-1986) *Los Pitufos - Madre Naturaleza / Clorhidris / Imperia / Tallullah / Narizota / Voces adicionales (1981-1986) *George de la selva - Úrsula / Jane / Marigold (1967-1970) *El show del ratón - Hada Madrina / Cruella de Vil / Clarabella / Mamá de Goofy / Voces adicionales *Gasparín - Srta. Banshee *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry - Srta. Vavoom (1ª temp.) / Voces adicionales *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Madame Rothchild (ep. 10) *Los pequeños Muppets - Nanny *La casa de los dibujos - Nanny (un ep.) *Chip y Dale al rescate - Desirée D'Allure / Canina LaFur *Los Súper amigos - Mujer Maravilla (2ª voz) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Madame Blubbery *Caillou - Dra. Forester *Patoaventuras (2017) - Glittering Goldie *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! - Mamá de Nate (ep. 22) *Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets - La cajera (ep. 15a) *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Madame Canardist *Aaahh Monstruos! - Voces adicionales *Invasor Zim - Voces adicionales *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales *(Des)encanto - Voces adicionales Series de TV Joan Collins *Dinastía - Alexis Carrington Colby *La niñera - Joan Sheffield Catherine Bach *Enos - Daisy Duke (ep. 8) (1980) *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Daisy Duke (1979-1985) Otros *Los años dorados - Blanche Devereaux (Rue McClanahan) *Los Hart investigadores - Jennifer Hart (Stefanie Powers) *Mis dos papás - Juez Margaret W. Wilbur (Florence Stanley) (1987-1990) *Se hará justicia - Rosalyn Shays (Diana Muldaur) (1989-1991) *La niñera **Nana Clara Mueller (Cloris Leachman) (temp. 1, ep. 10) **Elizabeth Sheffield (Dina Merrill) (temp. 3, ep. 9) **Elizabeth Taylor (temp. 3, ep. 22) **Margo Lange (Joan Van Ark) (temp. 5, ep. 12) (1998) *Hannah Montana - Ruthie Ray Stewart (Vicki Lawrence) (2ª voz) *Hermana, hermana - Lisa Landry (Jackée Harry) (1ª voz) *Crapston Villas - Delia *Con el viento a mis espaldas - Honney Bailey (Cynthia Belliveau/Laura Bruneau) *Hércules: Los viajes legendarios - Hera (Meg Foster) (1ª voz) *Guardianes de la bahía - Teniente Taylor Walsh (Angelica Bridges) *CSI: New York - Jessica Freemont (Rebecca Staab) (temp. 2, ep. 3) *Misterios sin resolver **Betty Cash ("Lo inexplicable: El OVNI de Texas") **Oleta Celin ("Fraude: Barbara Helga King, la condesa estafadora") **Jan Mucklestone ("Lo inexplicable: Los fantasmas de la Destilería de Moss Beach") **Pamela Turlow-Wilson ("Lo inexplicable: El fantasma de María Resurrección") **Cynthia Roark ("Lo inexplicable: John y Patti Eggleston, y Paige Roark") *Academia de modelos - Terry (Terry Shane) *Doctor doctor - Dra. Leona Linowitz (Anne Ramsey) *Roxana Banana - Abuela Cole (1984) *Lost - Helen Norwood (Katey Sagal) (2005-2006) *Cortes y puntadas - Wallace Forstythe (Patti D'Arbanville) (temp. 1, ep. 4) *El hombre nuclear - Da Nay (Robin Mattson) (temp. 5, ep. 16) *Tocado por un ángel **Ruth Ann Russell (Wendy Phillips) (temp. 1, ep. 1) (1994) **Sandy Latham (Elizabeth Ashley) (temp. 2, ep. 16) (1995) **Marian Campbell (temp. 2, ep. 31) (1996) **Harriet Miller (Linda Kelsey) (temp. 3, ep. 44) (1996) *Hechiceras **Bruja Malvada (Natalia Nogulich) (temp. 5, ep. 91) **Nanta (Meagen Fay) (temp. 8, ep. 167) (2006) *Dallas - Voces adicionales *Acción mortal ** Martha (Marcia Strassman) (temp. 1, ep. 10) Personajes episódicos *Automan (1983-1984) **Rubia (K.C. Winkler) (ep. 3) **Periodista en TV (ep. 7) **Teresa "Terry" Fuentes (Gina Gallego) (ep. 8) **Kevie Wright (Mindi Iden) (ep. 11) **Voces adicionales Miniseries *La odisea - Antíclea (Irene Papas) (1997) *Napoleón & Josefina - Josefina de Beauharnais (Jacqueline Bisset) (1987) Documentales *America undercover: Life after life - Médium Anne *Ama a Marilyn - Ellen Burstyn (2012) Telenovelas brasileñas Aracy Balabanian *El sabor de la pasión - Hermínia Lemos (2002-2003) *El color del pecado - Germana (2004) *Bajo la luna - Leontina (2005) Elizângela *El clon - Noêmia (2001-2002) *Señora del destino - Djenane (2004-2005) *Cobras y lagartos - Shirley Miranda (2006) Otros *Paraíso tropical - Iracema Brandão (Daisy Lúcidi) (2007) *La casa de las siete mujeres - Doña Ana Joaquina (Bete Mendes) (2003) *Terra Esperanza - Doña Rosa (Eva Wilma) (2002) *Presencia de Anita - Martha (Vera Holtz) (2001) *Puerto de los Milagros - Augusta Eugenia (Arlete Salles) (2001) *Uga Uga - Violeta (Betty Erthal) (2000) *Pesos Completos - Mrs. Maury Garner (Nancy Ringham) (1995) Videojuegos *Dark Reign: The Future of War - Computadora (Kimberly Brooks) *LEGO Los Increíbles - Voces adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio - DNA *Dubbing House *Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos *Grupo Macías *Intersound *Intertrack *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. (hasta 2004) *Producciones Grande - Grande Imagen y Sonido S.A. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SISSA - Oruga *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Sysdub (desde 2019) *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. Televisión nacional *Espejismo (1980) *Magdalena (1970) *El usurero (1969) - Delfina *Rubí (1968) - Eloísa (Velia Vegar) (doblaje) *Cuna vacía (1967) *Vértigo (1966) Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Actrices de radionovelas Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de los años 1970 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1980 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Perú Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas